The Love of a Sleuth
by Togekiss the Rainbow
Summary: Yuugo, Arata, and Takumi all have some pretty...intense feelings for one another, and when each of them goes after the others attention, things won't be pretty... YuugoxArata, TakumixArata, TakumixYuugo. Rated M for language, and all manners of sexy


**After browsing the Internet fot yaoi involving Digimon Cyber Sleuth, I was disappointed to find nothin. No TakumixYuugo, ArataxTakumi, ArataxYuugo, hell, I would've even settled for ArataxSuedo! This is a sin that MUST be resolved, and luckily, I'm here to do it.**

* * *

 **Yuugo POV:**

I gulped heavily, tugging at the collar of my sweater, focusing on the door in front of me, "Kuremi Detective Agency..." I said to myself, and slowly reached for the handle...Only for it to swing open and a blur of red run right into me, sending us both toppling.

"Yuugo! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Nokia said, trying to help me up

"Nokia, It's fine, don't worry..." I insisted, trying to see inside the agency, while Nokia kept worrying about my condition. True, my rehab wasn't 'finished' per se, but I could still operate perfectly fine. I was about to give up when another red-head stuck his head out the door

"Yuugo? Hey, what's up?" he chuckled

I smirked a bit, "Definitely not me." I said, then winced as I realized I seriously just said that..

"LAME!" A woman's voice called from in the agency, making Takumi poke his head back in, "Rina, don't be rude..." he said, coming back out and helping me to my feet

"So, what brings you here? Yuuko isn't around right now sorry..." he said with a shrug

"Uh...N-no, that's not why I came, I-I have a...case for you." I said sheepishly, Arata had given me the idea for it to begin with, but it still felt weird going about this like that.

He blinked and shrugged, "Ok, no problem, but I'm a little busy at the moment, just leave it with Kyoko." he said, heading out.

I swallowed hard, ignoring how Nokia was trying to examine me, and went in. Kyoko sat a her desk, typing away on her computer, it was hard to think that the leader of the Royal Knights was once this woman, but the others insisted on it, and I had no proof otherwise, so I went right along with it.

She glanced up at me and smiled, "Hello Yuugo, haven't seen you around in awhile." she chuckled, noticing the paper in my hand, "Oh, you have a case? What happened, stolen property? Hacked? Stalked?" she asked. I just blushed and handed her the paper.

Rina had been watching from the couch, looking me up and down, and it was beginning to make me uncomfortable. I finally heard her mutter something along the lines of, Yep, he definitely is..." before she turned back to the TV

I looked back at Kyoko, who was comparing my paper with someone elses, "Yuugo...Is this REALLY a case? Or is this your method of asking Takumi out?" she asked with an eyebrow raised

I blushed bright red and slowly nodded, "H-How did you know?" I asked, hanging my head down

"Because Arata did the same thing. Though I doubt Takumi realized..." she sighed.

I felt my eye twitch at that, knowing he had already tried that was somewhat...irritating. "So..what does that mean for me?" I asked. She chuckled and simply said, "He'll take the case." and went to pin it on the whiteboard. I sighed and moved to sit across from Rina, who was watching me with a smirk

"What?" I asked, avoiding her eyes

"You're caught in a love triangle my friend." she said with a snicker, which made me blush a whole new shade of red, "Don't try and deny it, I see the way you look at Takumi, and Arata, you don't know who you want to bone you more." she said, and I swore I heard a snicker come from Kyoko

"That's not true." I said simply, thinking she would drop it if she thought I was serious, let's just say it didn't...in fact, it made things worse

"Aha~ Arata!~ Harder~" she yelped, trying to mimic my voice, "Takumi, stop!~" she giggled, making herself and Kyoko laugh a little harder

I turned several new shades, about to reach over and strangle Rina, "Rina, STOP!" I said, anger dripping in my tone

She smirked and shrugged, "Hey bud, I don't judge, I'm into guys and girls, so I can't really judge you on your preferences." she said, shrugging, "And I know how fragile ukes like you are." she said

"I-I'm not an uke!" I countered

"Stutters like that suggest otherwise, and in all honesty, you couldn't top if you tried." she said, laughing, "I can see the scene now~ Arata shoving you against a shower wall, kissing you with reckless abandon, and grinding into you, just to make way for Takumi to get to your backside and tease you, nip at you~" she said, as a bit of blood came from her nose, and a light blush graced her cheeks

"Alright, I'm leaving." I said finally, storming out the door. Leaving Rina and Kyoko there. The head detective blushed a bit, "Quite a vivid picture Rina."she said with a slight chuckle, to which Rina replied with a grin, "Listen, once those three realize exactly how they fell about one another, we'll never hear the end of their kinky little stories~..." she said with a laugh

* * *

 **Chapter one comes to a close, and I'm excited for this story!~ Here's to hoping you'll like it as well~ Chapter 2 will be out once chapter 1 gets 5 reviews**


End file.
